


The Dorm Adventures Of Huang Renjun

by monrat



Series: What goes in the Neos [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Explicit Sexual Content, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Huang Ren Jun, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Slow Burn, Vampire Na Jaemin, Vampires, Werewolf Lee Jeno, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monrat/pseuds/monrat
Summary: Huang Renjun was a fairly nice fairy. Its just that Donghyuck decided to offer the second room of their dorm to Renjun's archnemesis (es), Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: What goes in the Neos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039385
Comments: 95
Kudos: 346





	1. no, mountain dew keeps me awake

It's raining, Renjun thinks.

He glanced out his window, the soft humming of the electric kettle can be heard through the creaks. Blinking, he rubs his eyes before shuffling towards the electric outlet, pulling the wire from the socket. 

Today must be a good day, he agrees to himself. Renjun pours the hot water into the ramen cup, leaving the fork on top to close it down. It's peaceful in a long while, especially when his roommates did not know the definition of quiet.

Walking past by the speakers, Renjun turns on his phone and puts a playlist on shuffle. The beginning of Rainy days and Mondays starts, and he sways as he makes his way to the couch. There's always something different about The Carpenters.

A loud banging interrupts his peace.

"Oh come on, Junnie!" Donghyuck whined, throwing his arms up in protest. Water droplets quickly shake off the visibly damp clothes the boy had on."You can't ban us from entering the dorm!"

Jaemin piped in, tone malicious."he's right asshole. Let us in."

Renjun sighed frustratedly, trudging towards the door, opening with an annoyed look. Sometimes, he wished he hadn't left China.

"You three are wet as fucking dogs," Renjun looked at them with wide eyes in disbelief."Dry off, then I'll let you in. I didn't spend four hours wiping the floors for it to smell like Mark's socks."

"Hey!" Donghyuck takes offense in that, as said boyfriend was mentioned. Of course, Donghyuck will always deny anything about Mark. Even though the stench the boy's room had was ungodly, Donghyuck would still brush it off.

Jeno growled, almost pushing the door with his arm if Jaemin didn't grab him beforehand. Renjun almosts gags at the two."Let us in, you fucking fairy."

Renjun grinned, clearly not a genuine one but one dripping off with venom. Scoffing, he shuts the door and the muffled message follows after.

"Enjoy freezing your dicks off in the common room!"

Huang Renjun, as long as he can remember, has always disliked a lot of people. The ones that looked at him wrongly. The professors in his herb potion classes that coo or give him a shit ton of work. Wong Yukhei, who always managed to be loud every single morning at the cracks in 7eleven.

On top of that list were two people who he had despised his whole life ever since transferring to Neo Uni; Elite vampire Na Jaemin and his werewolf boyfriend, Lee Jeno.

It always pained Renjun's heart to say goodbye to his mom and dad in China, but there was still a feeling of excitement and new oppurtunities deep inside his heart. Therefore when the acceptance letter came in, Renjun had left with somehow a bittersweet feeling.

Standing in front of the gates, he inhales shakily. It feels just as if he's a character in every teenage romance movie; transferring to a new school and all. This is it, Renjun wanted to say but that would further prove his point. Renjun isn't a fan of those movies at all.

Renjun takes one step into the University for the first time, and the air gets knocked out of his lungs by a very energetic wolf, sporting an esctatic pink haired boy on his back. Needless to say, this was not the new start Renjun wanted.

"Hey!" Renjun yelled at them, eyes glaring holes as he tries to pick himself up."Watch where you're going!"

Now, Renjun may have hated a lot of people, but never really held grudges against people who apologized. Hey, he might not talk to them, but at least they tried to make it up ( Renjun remembered Jisung who poisoned his pet turtle by accident.) With a sigh, he can already imagine the whole half assed apology-

"It isn't my fault if we couldn't see you," The pink haired boy had the audacity to shrug ike it was not his problem."Your safety isn't my concern."

The wolf snickered, well if blowing air was considered a snicker in wolf form. Renjun flares up, big exclamation points up his head. Pissed off, he squeezes the coffee cup in his hand a little too hard, the cup breaking.

The pink haired boy turned to the wolf."See? Just a minor-"

Renjun chucks his mythology book at him, a loud thunk echoes throughout the campus grounds.

That particular event, the first meeting had ensued into a two year fued between them three. Well, it was mostly a Renjun versus Jeno and his wrinkly bat boyfriend. But yes, from that day, Renjun and them were sworn enemies. Rivals. The other side of grass, he would never ever cross or even bother looking at-

"Injunnniieeeee~"

Renjun knows that voice, therefore he turns around quickly on his swivel chair. Ah, yes. This brat.

There are other problems in life, as Renjun can call it. Sadly, he was roommates/ bestfriends with one of them. Renjun can still remember as bright as day, walking into his dorm to find a tan figure halfway out the window, seemingly stuck. Renjun can feel an incoming migraine.

They both stare at each other, before the tan boy grunts."A little help?"

Therefore becoming the blossoming friendship between Renjun and Donghyuck.

"What?" Renjun narrowed his eyebrows, suspicious. He never usually calls Renjun unless it involved chaos. And knowing Donghyuck, he was the walking equivalent of the kahoot soundtrack.

"So I've been thinking of getting some new roommates to fill out the empty room," Donghyuck pouted, leaping next to Renjun and nuzzling his face into Renjun's sweater. Yikes, Renjun pushes him away before any drool can ensue.

Renjun raised his eyebrow. Yes, every movement around Donghyuck specifically required negative eyebrow movement."Why?"

"I'm saving up Injun," Donghyuck whined."I want to buy more gamecards for my Switch."

"what's wrong with the card I bought you two weeks ago?" Renjun turned back to focus on his powerpoint presentation, preferably designed to piss off their Fairy Dust Professor, Mr. Qian.

Donghyuck visibly slumped."I finished it too quickly, and playing Let's Go Evee over three times gets tiring. I shouldn't have watched those guide videos."

Renjun hums, not really caring. He continues clacking away on the keyboard, before Donghyuck shuffles in his seat once more.

"Please Renjun," Donghyuck put his two hands together, begging."I swear I'll make sure they're clean. And rich. So they can make up for the expenses. Please?"

"Jesus, do whatever you want." Renjun waved him off, not really minding. Donghyuck can really do whatever he wanted. It's not like it mattered to Renjun if they were getting new roommates or not. It's the middle of the semester, and the only ones sane to transfer were those of the third building (note to self, Renjun passed by the other day and saw one of the dorms on fire, again.)

Renjun had soon come to regret letting Donghyuck get new roommates.

Renjun is in his third day of the do not disturb ritual, where his brain processes only the information for his monthly evaluation and the amount of mountain dew he can drink to reach his limit.

Eyes glued to the screen, he doesn't even notice Donghyuck sneaking in through the window, two figures casting behind him. It's not unusual for Donghyuck to use the window as some form of entrance to the dorm. At first it was weird, but Renjun had gotten used to it after a couple of heart attacks. He doesn't care anyways, lizard warts are always used in-

"Injunnie, I brought our roommates!" Donghyuck chirped, as they walked passed him, heading for outside Renjun and Donghyuck's shared room. The two figures settle on the bed in the corner of Renjun's eyes, making Renjun want to turn around but he realized that he'll lose his train of thought if he did.

"Talk to me when I give a fuck," Renjun replied back mindlessly. Ah yes, Mr. Qian discussed this last time-

"Ah, as typical of you, Renjun."

Renjun froze, fingers resting on the keyboard. No. In no way-

He snaps his neck to look and see a very dissapointed Jeno, and a smug Jaemin, sitting on Donghyuck's bed right across the room. Renjun pops a vein.

He turned to Donghyuck, which resulted in the latter visibly paling."Okay, I had no choice okay? The third building is crusty and-"

Renjun chucks the empty mountain dew bottle at Donghyuck.

And that's how Renjun ended up being flatmates with his two sworned enemies. Sounded great for an origin story.


	2. Devil's asshole juice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear im writing this with a lot of timeskips bc i have different slow scenes in mind and im not sure of myself anymore. What is reality.

"Injunnie! You're up early!" Donghyuck grinned brightly, greeting Renjun as soon as he enters the kitchen. The smell from the waffle maker was amazing as usual down in the shared kitchen; Renjun's even thankful because for the first time, someone was actually nice enough to leave coffee in the coffee maker. 

Ignoring Donghyuck (and possibly the two scoundrels seated next to him at the table), he grabs himself a mug while scratching his head. He might as well wash his sheets tonight, he thinks. Yawning, he heats up the coffee again and turns to lean against the counter.

"Let's get breakfast together," Donghyuck piped up once more. As together, Renjun knew he meant Jaemin and Jeno too. Rolling his eyes, he knew what his roommate was trying to do.

("they're not so bad, injunnie!" "Yeah right.")

Renjun has also forgotten to add that Donghyuck had been childhood bestfriends with Jaemin and Jeno, since after all, he was Jeno's cousin. Therefore there were times that Renjun had to meet the couple somewhere along the line because Donghyuck just wants peace. 

Unfortunately, Renjun does not give two shits about peace. 

"Nah," Renjun brushed it off quickly. Turning his back and pouring the coffee into the mug. Donghyuck lets out a small whine, protesting right after.

"But we're eating at Irene's! And Jeno's paying, so free food, Injunnie!"

"and spend time with these dumbasses?" Renjun motioned towards them, who had rather a sour look on."No thanks." he takes a sip of the coffee, the smell unusually strong. Or maybe it was Renjun's senses getting messed up from the mountain dew-

Renjun spits out the coffee, piping hot and the bitter taste burning on his tongue."what the actual fuck?!"

Jaemin bursts into laughter, leaning back into his chair a bit too much before falling over, an arm clutched over his stomach. Jeno snickers, as Donghyuck wears an amused look on his face.

"Did Satan pee into the coffee maker?" Renjun glared at them three. Tossing the mug into the sink before grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge."Who was metal enough to drink this shit? God, what the actual fuck?"

"You my friend, has had a taste of Na Jaemin's daily coffee." Donghyuck wiped a tear from his eyes. Jaemin lets out a long exhale, along with a 'whoo' as he coughs to catch up with his breath.

Jaemin sneered, sipping on his coffee."You like it, sweetheart?"

Renjun gargles, and spits into the sink. He quickly throws a glare at them both, Jeno rolling his eyes before putting an arm around Jaemin.

"so, about the breakfast..."

"Forget it," Renjun snapped back. He grabs a few tissues and wipes his mouth."I'm eating with Yukhei anyways."

"Don't wanna spend time with us, Injunnie?" Jeno says the nickname with venomous intent, a smug look wiped all over his face. Renjun flashes him the middle finger before storming out.

As Renjun heads for the door, he can hear Donghyuck's voice following from afar."Don't forget to use protection, baby!"

"Rough morning?" Yukhei greets him after plopping down next to him at the 7eleven. Renjun grumbles to himself, placing the breakfast sandwiches and heated dumplings on the table.

"Let me guess," Yukhei leaned against his hand, his elbow resting on the plastic."It's Jeno and Ja-"

"It's Jeno and Jaemin again," Renjun growled, tearing furiously at his ham and cheese."They've been pissing me off for two straight weeks!"

"What they do this time?" surprisingly, Yukhei is calm as usual. He slowly opens the seafood ramen cup, glancing at the angry and nibbling Renjun.

Renjun huffed."They tried to food poison me!"

Yukhei added."Sounds exaggerated."

"with coffee!"

Theres some sort of silence.

"You drank Jaemin's coffee didn't you."

"Yes!" Renjun throws his hands up in the air out of frustration, leaning against the seat. He crosses his arms. Renjun can imagine it. Jaemin pressed against the floor, his hands around his neck,"One of these days I'm going to choke him-"

"Woah there, little Huang,"Yukhei cuts him off with a nervous laugh. He pats Renjun's back."Let's not cause any trouble, shall we?"

The fairy lets out a tired sigh, sipping on his iced coffee (he's never going for the coffee maker again), before leaning his head against Yukhei's shoulder."I cannot stand being their roommate anymore. Donghyuck was one thing, now I have two additional headaches."

Yukhei was always understanding, and never really judged one side too quickly. There Renjun wasn't surprised when Yukhei asked him, his fingers running through the fairy's hair."How bad could they be? Jungwoo was Jaemin's roommate before. I didn't hear any complaints."

How bad could they be? Renjun is laughing till the end of time deep inside.

"Remember two days ago?" 

Two days ago, Renjun had his monthly evaluation. Renjun was off the roof when he received his results as usual. With a score that earned him third place, you could say there was nothing that could bring him down. 

Donghyuck and Renjun had this unspoken rule that during each other's monthly evaluations, they could have the PS5 Johnny hyung bought for them a year ago to themselves. And now it was Renjun's turn, his hands itching to level up his Hwoarang rank in Tekken.

Renjun had skipped down the hallways excitedly, keys jingling in his hand, almost imagining the joy of holding the controllers, as he twists the knob-

"Ah...you're home." the tone that greeted him surely wasn't welcoming.

Jeno seated on the couch, a bowl of chips sitting next to him, controller in his hand and the screen playing Mario Kart. Renjun has the urge to grab the bowl and slam it on Jeno's head, because the couch was not a table and he made it clear to Donghyuck to advise the rules of the dorm.

"It's my turn on the playstation." Jeno raised his eyebrow at that.

Jeno scoffed."What are you, a kid? I was here first."

"Hey." Renjun kicked off his shoes and narrowed his eyebrows."Rules are rules, dipshit."

The sparkling anger that courses through Renjuns veins are no stranger to him, as he feels an urge to use his magic against the werewolf boy. But he keeps it in, self control, he breathes.

"What rules? The thing that Donghyuck was talking bout the other day?" Jeno rolled his eyes and snickered, as he continued playing on Rainbow Road."Yeah right, like I care."

Renjun gritted his teeth."I said, it's my turn."

"Or what, fairy? You gonna poof up some sparkly dust and whoosh me awa-"

Renjun lets out a war cry, before tackling Jeno off the couch, a loud thud against the floorboards and Renjun knows that Taeyong from downstairs is questioning what that sound was, but he couldn't care less because Jeno was really getting on his nerves.

"What the fuck man!" Jeno says in between, as Renjun hits (sadly, its pathetic as fuck because Renjun does not know how to punch people) Jeno with a flurry of what so called balled up fists. 

Renjun doesn't even respond, as he tries to choke Jeno and put him in his misery. Unfortunately fo Renjun, Jeno was a werewolf, mind you, who had super strength and managed to pry off Renjun, flipping him over and trapping him against the floor. For only a split second, Jeno's face was struggling, a few inches between his own and Renjun swore he wanted to knee him in the balls.

Unfortunately for Jeno, Renjun was in the perfect position to knee him in the balls. 

And so he did.

Jeno clutches onto his poor crotch, wailing."Oh mother... Sweet mother of god..."

Renjun grunted, pathetically again if added, as he lets out an exhausted exhale and tries to stand up. Surely, the pent up anger had tired his legs out. Using the arm rest for support, he hauls himself up, still a snarl sat on his face.

Jeno doesn't even have the time to respond to Renjun, as he grabs onto the table and dramatically falls down in pain, groaning. Jeno swore he saw stars at 4 in the afternoon.

Jaemin and Donghyuck are very much speechless to see Jeno, on the floor like a dead man. And Renjun, his head against the armrest as if he passed out.

"What happened here?"

Jeno mumbled from the floor, very bitter."Renjun tried to kill me with his sparkly little punches, thats what."

Needless to say, Donghyuck was crying of laughter. He laughed so hard, that Jaemin had to look at him for five minutes crawling on the ground with tears in his eyes.

Jaemin still does not process this.

Later that night, Jaemin "accidentally" leaves his laundry onto Renjun's clean bedsheets. Jaemin looks at him smugly, tilting his head."Oops."

"Renjun ah," Yukhei breaks his train of thought."Technically, you shouldn't have tried to beat him up. You initiated the physical argument."

"He was being an ass,"Renjun snorts very loudly, shooting back.

"Fair point. But still..."

Renjun sighed frustratedly."I know I know... be the better person."

"exactly," Yukhei smiles warmly."walk you to class?"

"Fine."

There's somehow an unspoken relationship between Yukhei and Renjun sometimes. Sure, they used to date and have banging sex on Yukhei's old L couch, but that was two years ago. Sometimes, Renjun doesn't know how or why they ended up as friends after that whole thing.

Maybe because both of them decided that they were better off as that. And as true to heart, they actually did stay friends. And might have a good fuck as friends in a while if needed. Renjun didn't care, and Yukhei didn't mind. But they were nothing more than friends.

"See you later Renjun," Yukhei waves him off, which to response, Renjun waves feebly back out of kindness. Heading into the classroom, he pulls his earphones out of his pockets and takes a seat.

Of course, throughout the whole day, Renjun is still mad about the event that happened in the morning. He got played, and food poisoned if he might add. Clenching the pen in his hands, he knew there was something to be done. 

"if they won't go away," Renjun grumbled to himself, shoving his notebook into his bag."Guess I have to make them leave themselves."

After all, Renjun wasn't one to back out on a petty fight.


	3. Like they said... It's magic!

"Are you sure this is a great idea?"

Renjun tossed a bunch of sparkly clam dust into the mix. He grins excitedly."Absolutely not!"

Chenle eyes him.

In the wise words of Renjun's fairy dust professor, Mr. Qian, "Do not do anything stupid at home. Fairy-made potions are different from Witches". It was a very clear warning; its even written on the entrance of the classroom. Unfortunately, Renjun wasn't one to listen anyways even if you taped it to his head.

"Mr. Qian can suck my dick," Renjun cackled as he adds another teaspoon of tadpole tapioca. Chenle gags, smuggling the ingredients out of the back closet."It's the same potion, made by two different types. What could go wrong?"

"You mean everything?" Chenle huffed, tossing the blue clam sparkle dust (apparently that's a different type) towards Renjun. Renjun catches it with ease, and pours the rest into the mix. 

Chenle leaned against the cauldron, eyeing the mixture."What do you need a Wimpus Alexus for?"

"that's what its called in witch terms?" Renjun scrunched his noise in disbelief."That sounds lame as fuck."

"whatever, why are you making it."

"you mean the Jitters Critters," Renjun corrected smugly, sprinkling a bit of his own fairy dust for extra measures."Ah, it's finished."The mixture lets out a big puff of smoke, a groan escaping the cauldron as if it was alive. 

Chenle jumped back in awe."Holy shit it's alive!"

"Because... My dearest slave." Renjun wraps an arm around Chenle's shoulders. The beast was gooey and tiny, resembling a green Muk or something. Except this one had horns, and Chenle blinks slowly. Why was it changing form? It's starting to resemble-

"AAAH WHAT THE FUCK?!" Chenle dashes out the door, pushing Renjun off and leaves the latter in the dust.

Renjun wipes off the dirt on his moomin boxers, before looking back at the beast.He grins."Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Renjun spends 30 minutes doing an evil laugh to make the whole thing seem more dramatic.

Jaemin wakes up with a smile on his face, as usual. He had a nice dream last night. He doesn't remember though, but it's usually great. The figure next to him shuffles, groaning at Jaemin's shifting.

"Good morning Nono!"

Jeno yawned, rubbing his eyes."Morning Nana." 

Jaemin leaves a fleeting kiss onto his boyfriend's forehead, skipping away to the DIY bulletin board he made himself a couple of months ago. He looks at the list, taking down as much as possible.

"Hand in the Blood Chemistry project, pick up another set of toothbrushes, restock the coffee and AB bags, Ruin Renjun's day..." Jaemin muttered to himself."And water the succulents! Thats it for today!"

And Jaemin wanders off into the bathroom. Admiring himself in the mirror for a few seconds, he opens the cabinet to grab his toothpaste and toothbrush-

"The fuck?" 

A single strawberry, sitting next to the toothbrush holder in the cabinet. It looked fairly fresh and new. And disgusting, if Jaemin might add. He scrunched his face in distaste, before tossing it into the garbage bin. 

Well that was strange, Jaemin thought as he flossed his canines. Exiting the bathroom, he notices the absence of Jeno on the bed. Which was okay, he was probably out and in the shared kitchen downstairs at the moment. Maybe he had gotten a headstart in getting Renjun to leave the dorms.

Jaemin comes to a halt, dead in his tracks. 

"Are you kidding me?"

A strawberry. Fresh and plump. Sitting on his neatly arranged bed. He swore that wasn't there a while ago. 

Jaemin inhales deeply, turning around. Before he whips right back to kick it off the bed in a clean swoosh. Aha, Jaemin smirked in pride. Jaemin - 1, Strawberry - 0.

The strawberry rolls over the carpet, the sound stopping as it hits right under the wardrobe. Jaemin huffed, heading over to pick it up. Unfortunately, he had accidentally pushed it even farther. 

"Fucking-" Jaemin scowled, reaching as much as possible to remove the abomination from their room. There is no way he would let that dreaded fruit live here in his space. 

"Ow!" His head hits the wardrobe doors a bit too hard after leaning in, as he backs off holding his forehead. He opened his eyes, heart growing terrified as he sees something lightly push the wardrobe doors open. 

"Holy shi-" Jaemin is immediately attacked by a hundred strawberries, overflowing from his wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" Donghyuck eyed him curiously. Renjun hummed in response, as he sits on the couch. Which was very unusual, because Renjun never lounges in the living room of their shared dorm.

"enjoying the show."

Donghyuck turns to the television set, before quirking up an eyebrow. He makes a sound of confusion."The tv's off though-"

"OKAY WHO HAS BEEN PUTTING STRAWBERRIES IN MY UNDERWEAR?!"

Jaemin angrily rushed out of his room, fists clenched. He turned to look at the two, seething in fury. Donghyuck looks at Renjun in confusion. What? Renjun had mirrored his expression perfectly. Showtime.

"IT'S THE FIFTH TIME TODAY I FOUND STRAWBERRIES IN MY STUFF!" even Jeno, who came from the shared kitchen is confused. Two cups of coffee in his hand, he tilted his head questioning. Nobody even responded to the pink haired boy's complaints. So Jaemin rushes into his room once more, before coming back.

"See?!" 

"Jaemin, I don't know how to break this to you..." Donghyuck began. Jaemin's frown grows deeper. 

"Babe, you're literally holding nothing." Jeno piped in the background.

and Jaemin was very confused. And grew even angrier."WHAT IN THE WACKERDOODLES ARE YOU SHITTING ABOUT?!"

Jaemin seemingly picks 'something' up from his empty palm, and throws it straight at Renjun's face. It took all of Renjun's willpower to not laugh or give away anything, as he looks around to the rest of his roommates.

"Are we playing charades or something-" 

"NO!" Jaemin screeched loudly, Renjun might have mistaken him for a pterodactyl."I LITERALLY HAVE A HANDFUL OF STRAWBERRIES IN MY HAND- HELLO?!"

Donghyuck worriedly looks at the werewolf boy. Renjun's choking on his saliva deep inside as he watches Jaemin thrash around."Jeno, I think we need to get Jaemin to a doctor." 

The pink haired boy grabbed Jeno's arm agressively, shaking him in the process."LISTEN! I'M NOT GOING- OH MY GOD JENO YOU'RE A STRAWBERRY!"

Jaemin pushes Jeno away, as he backs off as farther away as possible. Jaemin's clutching onto the wall in fear. He looks around frantically. Donghyuck's a strawberry. Renjun's a strawberry. The TV IS A STRAWBERRY. Why WAS EVERYTHING STRAWBERRIES?!

"Okay, babe... I need you to calm down-"

"NO! STAY AWAY, YOU BRETHEN!"

And there... began the haunting of Na Jaemin.


	4. Chulsoo misunderstood agenda

"It haunts me. The moment I saw it, I had goosebumps."

Jisung pinches his nosebridge."Chenle, what are you doing under the bed?"

Chenle hisses, before retreating farther under the bed. Jisung wants to choke himself at this point, reaching over for the flashlight sitting on his bedstand.

"Chenle, get out." Jisung shines the light directly at Chenle. Chenle screeched."No! You don't understand, Jisung. I saw a monster!"

"a six feet Sungchan is not a monster, Chenle."

"IT CALLED ME HYUNG!"

Chenle shivers, the memory vivid. A shadow casting over him, the familiar face and curly locks. Brown, doe eyes glaring holes into Chenle. His face grim, it says with a straight face.

"H Y U N G." it said.

Jisung grabs the broom from the corner, as he tries to push Chenle out of the bed."Remind me to stay away from Renjun hyung when he messes around with Witch spells."

•

"Explain what's going on here." Mark Lee had been involuntarily summoned by his annoying boyfriend, crying hysterically over the phone about how Jaemin jumped out the window screeching (Mind you, they live on the seventh floor), the boy falling straight into the dumpster. And also how Renjun is possibly possessed, as the fairy had been laughing uncontrollably for the rest of the duration.

Jeno dries Jaemin's hair, scowling."I honestly have no idea, but Renjun's sus."

"Please, I did nothing." Renjun peered from his moomin mug, drinking on mountain dew.

Mark Lee sighed, ("The things I do for these children.") waving his wand around the place as he tries to fix whatever mess Jaemin had caused by jumping around because everything was 'strawberries'. Donghyuck clutched onto Mark's arm, also tired.

"It seems that Renjun here," Mark turned to glare at the fairy."Had brought over a guest without telling us."

"A guest?" Donghyuck raised his eyebrow.

Renjun grinned, clearing his throat as he waves his hand around, sparkling up some magic."Yes, dear roommates. Meet my guest, Chulsoo. He's nice, and likes his tea with three teaspoons of sugar. He also enjoys High School Musical."

The monster appears out of thin air, a whole lump of green goo with hollow eyes and horns of a demon. Haechan chokes on his spit, before looking incredously at Renjun."YOU SUMMONED A FEAR MONSTER?!"

"A WHAT?!" Jeno interrupts.

Mark Lee sighs for the millionth time today, before elaborating further."A fear monster. A Jitters Critters to be exact. It follows you around and shows you your deepest fear, as what the owner knows of you."

Jaemin stood up, screeching. Renjun's not even surprised."SO YOU HAD YOUR LITTLE GUEST HAUNT ME WITH THOSE STRAWB- " Jaemin gags dramatically."I CAN'T EVEN SAY THE NAME OF THOSE ATROCITIES!"

The vampire's irises turn a blood red, his fangs sticking out as he snarled."That's it. I'm going to dangle you out the window, you asshole."

"Look! A strawberry!" Renjun points next to Jaemin.

Jaemin screams, jumping away."WHERE?!"

Renjun proceeds to jump out the other window, breaking two windows for to be exact. Donghyuck laughs, staring empty at the windows. How is he going to enter the dorm now. In what lifetime is he allowed to have nice things.

"THAT LITTLE SHIT!"

"WHY IS EVERYONE JUMPING OUT WINDOWS." Donghyuck sobs on the floor in defeat. His allowance isn't going to live after paying for this. Mark pats his back telling him it's okay, even if the latter knew a spell to fix the windows. Mark Lee does not want to associate himself with these freaks.

•

Renjun knew he was going to have a taste of his own medicine one day. After all the countless things he pulled off: like leaving Hendery to shave Xiaojun's eyebrows off on Thanksgiving, or stealing Professor Ten's awful hairspray because it smelled so bad during his lectures. Renjun shuddered as he remembered Yangyang passing out mid lecture.

But karma came in the form of Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin.

At first, Renjun didn't mind Jeno and Jaemin blasting their stupid music at the loudest volume possible. Nothing stopped Renjun from studying. He could study with his eyes closed! Or that's what Haechan says.

So what? Renjun gave them a smug look out the hallway in the morning, sipping on his Mountain Dew in his favorite moomin mug. They both sneered in sync. Renjun gags for extra effect, as he turned back to his room to study.

But then, sometimes he wished he hadn't done that.

"A-AH, JENO, FASTER!"

"NANA, YOU'RE SO WET!"

Renjun bangs his head against the wall. NO! NO! NO! It has been four nights straight. What are they, fucking bunnies?!

"FUCK, FUCK, AH!"

Renjun begs Donghyuck on his knees."Please, bring me along with you."

The witch sputtered out, hurriedly rushing out as he shoved his phone in his coat.."fuck no, I'm going to Mark's. Suffer alone, Renjun."

It was as if Jeno and Jaemin had no regards to even Taeyong downstairs, as they were loud. Really loud that Renjun's ears could start bleeding if they wanted to. They had loud exaggerated sex. And it got even worse when they started making out on the couch, right in front of Renjun who just wanted to play Sims.

(Meanwhile, in the other room, is both Jaemin and Jeno sitting on the bed, fake moaning as loudly as possible. It has become a short routine for a couple of days. Jeno sometimes likes to add stomping on the floor, for a more effective outcome.)

So Renjun gets back at them by using a spell that locked the bathroom door whenever they needed to use it. Ha, Renjun scoffed as he typed in his argumentative paper. He sips on his Mountain Dew in victory once more.

"YOU ASSHOLE! OPEN THE BATHROOM DOOR ALREADY! I NEED TO USE THE TOILET!"

"What was that?" Renjun equally yelled back."I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"YES YOU CAN, NOW OPEN THE BATHROOM."

"NO I CAN'T."

And so, Jeno started shedding purposely around Renjun's room. Renjun is clearly disgusted when he finds fur all over the floor, and on one day he actually slips on it. And it's just a never ending nest of fur. Like the fur actually breeds there.

"JENO, FUCK YOU-" Renjun stops midsentence to sneeze.

Donghyuck had pulled them into the living room for good's sake. He's tired, hungry, and he needs to piss but he can't because of these freaks. He glared at all three of them. Clearly, they were stressed.

"ALL OF YOU! STOP IT!" Donghyuck was fuming, a dark smoke forming outside in the weather. That meant Donghyuck was real upset."QUIT IT OUT!"

The three shot daggers and icy glares at each other, wanting to state their reasons but kept silent, because Donghyuck was mad and it was best to shut up if you didn't want to get your eyeballs scooped out.

"I am literally..." Donghyuck inhaled deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose."sick of this shit! I can't even listen to my podcasts in peace. Mark doesn't want to deal with any of you, so I'm doing it myself!"

"well what do you want us to do?" Jeno scoffed."Literally, this wouldn't have happened if tinkerbell right there didn't summon a monster."

"Hey, leave Chulsoo alone!"

Chulsoo looks up from the couch, letting out a sound of confusion as he's watching Breaking Free again. Renjun coos at him."No baby, you didn't do anything wrong."

Jaemin groans, still not able to process that thing was still in their shared space. Although the straw- coughs the hallucinations were gone, the vampire was not welcoming of this strange creature.

"Well if you weren't an asshole about the playstation," Renjun snapped back."I would've been actually considerate of even letting you both stay here."

"Hello, you threw a fucking book at me?" Jaemin pointed out irritatedly."Are you forgetting where this started?"

"EXCUSE ME, LET ME REMIND YOU BOTH THAT I WAS ALMOST KNOCKED OFF THE FUCKING PLANET?!"

"ENOUGH!" The three of them shut up, turning away with scowls and grumbles. Donghyuck runs a hand through his hair, glaring at them once more.

"You know what?" Donghyuck waves his wand, muttering a few words under his breath. The clouds start rumbling, thunder strikes as Donghyuck points the direction of his want towards the three of them.

Donghyuck smirked."Maybe this will do the trick then."

Renjun panicks, feeling something restraining his wrist."Wha- what IS THIS?!"

Jaemin and Jeno have the same reaction, trying to pull the thing wrapping around their wrists, connected with chains towards each other.

Donghyuck grinned, proud of his work."Good luck trying to live with each other. Now you're all chained together until you figure it out."

"WHAT?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SM dropped the resonance mv and it just sums up my emotions this whole year. Had to take a nap and delay editing the chapter bc jaehyun decided i didn't deserve to live. But here it is!


	5. The magical rice cooker

"Donghyuck," Renjun gritted his teeth, banging on the door loudly."Donghyuck, I will literally freeze your eyeballs off if you don't come out and solve this."

"I already did solve it," Donghyucks muffled voice yelled back."See? Now you have more time to build your relationship together. You even get to bond by sleeping in the same room."

"There is no way I'm allowing tinkerbell in our fucking room! How are we supposed to have sex?!"

Renjun snapped his neck to look at the both of them. Jaemin clicked his tongue in annoyance."Seriously?! That's what you're worried about?!"

The day started off badly, as it always did when Renjun lived with three dumbasses.

As Donghyuck had initially planned; he trapped them in a three way chain spell, where they couldn't really go certain distances apart therefore forcing them to stick together no matter where.

"What about our fucking classes?" Jaemin growled."Do you expect us to just skip and follow around?"

But alas, Donghyuck had thought that out. Which also made Renjun wonder how long was he thinking about this spell to take place.

In Neo Culture University, the grand hallway is the path that connects all buildings and places on campus. Therefore Donghyuck had given them the condition, that the chain only stretches when they part ways to attend their classes. Unfortunately, that meant they had to leave together; Jeno and Jaemin had to wait for Renjun to finish his eight pm classes.

So when Renjun makes his way down the stairs, his mood plummeted even further down to the pits of hell as he spots the two sitting on a bench, clearly not pleased. He huffed, not really having a choice as he feels the restraint of the chain of going anywhere.

"Get up," Renjun ordered, visibly not having it."I'm tired, move it."

"Well sorry dearest Injun, it's not like we were forced to sit here for three hours," Jeno sarcastically remarked as Jaemin grabs his duffel bag under the wooden chair.

Renjun would spite back but he is literally too exhausted to even bother, so he only offers a lazy middle finger and walks on ahead out the doors of the main building. He could feel both their presences behind, dragging their feet off the ground.

For a prestigious university, it was very much rowdy. Especially at night time, as some types of creatures tend to be more active. Down the pathway to the dorms, the three of them pass by the open fields, a ton of students of different kinds flying around and sprawled over.

The trees offer some sort of shade from the sun in daytime, but now it only just made the pathways dim and poorly lighted. Renjun would likely grab his pouch of fairy dust in his pocket, but he's pretty sure under the heap of his phone and keys it'll most likely cost him a very angry outcome.

Surprisingly Jaemin was quiet, almost falling asleep as his footsteps are unstable against the ground. Jeno on the other hand, seemed to have the time and energy to spare; as he glared whenever Renjun had turned around to check if they accidentally got hit by the football one of the seniors was tossing around by the fields. That would've been nice.

"I'm hungry," Jaemin had grumbled bitterly."Stop at the kitchen first."

Renjun exhales deeply out of annoyance, but he wasn't that much of an asshole to starve his roommate. Even if he did decline and fought back, Jeno might have joined in and ripped his throat out, guessing also from his gaze. So Renjun throws his hand up, doing whatever his hand signals were supposed to mean, as they enter the kitchen again.

Renjun grabs a stool from the counter, the one Jeno was almost aiming for to just piss him off a little at least. When Jeno snarled at him, Renjun shrugged."There's a ton of seats anyways."

Jaemin had immediately opened the fridge, as he squats down to reach in the freezer section for his easily accessible blood bags. Unfortunately, Jaemin had to heat them up because they were basically frozen blood popsicles.

So Jeno sighed, as he grabs the electric kettle and turns it on. Jaemin placed the blood bag in the mug, earning both gags surprisingly from Renjun AND Jeno.

"Aren't you supposed to be used to that already?"

"Shut it, Fairy."

Renjun noticed that one of the cabinets weren't properly closed, catching a glint of something metal inside. Ah, the rice cooker that Jaehyun hyung bought last week. Renjun almost dozes off at the thought of fresh and hot rice. Maybe he could make himself food one day. Just for himself at the end of the week.

Jeno stood under the cabinets, leaning against the marble counter and crossed his arms. Jaemin is waiting for the electric kettle to finish heating up, the annoying whistle ringing throughout the dead silent kitchen.

Was this the peace Donghyuck wanted? Renjun rolled his eyes. Renjun hears familiar creaking, as he opens his eyes in annoyance to check who was opening the cabinets-

But he sees the rice cooker, leaning out right on top of Jeno. Jaemin reacts a heartbeat later, eyes widening in panic."Jeno WATCH OUT-"

Jeno makes that dumb confused sound, and looks up to see but something blocking his vision, and he holds his hands over his head in hopes of easing the aftermath of what came after and shuts his eyes tightly. Jaemin screams.

But it never came.

Jeno opens his eyes, peeking as he sees the rice cooker floating above his head. His heart jumping out of his chest, as he turned to see Jaemin reaching out, and Renjun holding his hand out, fairy dust fluttering off his fingertips.

"You dumbass! Aren't you supposed to be faster?!" Renjun screeched at Jeno, who was still holding his head in shock.

Renjun had pushed his body up the dining table, his torso stretched as possible to close the distance with his hands controlling the fairy dust holding the rice cooker. Jaemin is breathing heavily.

"You... Saved me?"

Renjun doesn't respond at first, although mutters a long line of curses as his fingers direct the rice cooker back into the cabinet, closing it tightly along the way. He turned to glare at Jeno, then at Jaemin.

"Yah, you're both supernatural beings with faster reaction speed!" Renjun slapped Jaemin's shoulder."What the fuck were you doing?!"

Jaemin argued back."I was caught off guard!"

"Put that ability to use for once then! Wasting my fairy dust supply for nothing." Renjun grumbled, storming out of the kitchen.

A few seconds later, the chain is dragging him right back. Jeno and Jaemin gave him a snicker.

As one would say; one good action equates to a million bad deeds. As Jaemin had stormed home and complained to Donghyuck that someone wasn't using putting the rice cooker back in the cabinets properly, Donghyuck was also surprised to find that Renjun had used his fairy dust to save Jeno.

Which wasn't a very Renjun like thing to do sometimes. Well maybe if it was life threatening, like when Chenle had tried to break into the Dean's office drunk on his broomstick and dressed as Papa Smurf.

"Have you said thanks to Renjun though?" Mark, of course Mark would be here, shot up from his laptop and look at Jaemin. Who equally flames up in embarassment and guilt.

"You didn't, did you?" Donghyuck teased.

Jaemin rolled his eyes and didn't respond to that. He would've expected, maybe after that incident, they might make up soon or at least try to be bearable around each other.

Unfortunately, no.

"Donghyuck let me in," Renjun wailed at the doors at 12am."Jeno won't stop snoring and Jaemin doesn't care. I can't live like this anymore."

Donghyuck opened the door, hair sticking out and eyes red due to waking up abruptly. He yawned."Did you try a spell or a pillow to do the trick?"

"Both!"

Donghyuck shuts the door in front of his face.

Jeno opened his eyes to the bright light; it wasn't the sunshine though. It was the light of their room, and the sun wasn't even up yet. Suddenly, something blocks his vision again and Jeno shoots straight out of bed.

"What the fuck, Renjun?!" Jeno clutched onto his chest, scared out of the living wits. Renjun is holding a pillow, most likely to cover his face, his eyes dead exhausted as he narrrows his eyebrows at Jeno.

"You wouldn't shut up," Renjun deadpanned.

"Well GEE THANKS I APPRECIATE THE MURDER ATTEMPT!"

"I WOULD'VE DONE IT WAY EARLIER IF I WASN'T BEING NICE."

Jeno laughs in disbelief of what he just heard, before he sneered."Nice?! YOU?! ARE YOU PULLING MY LEG OR SOMETHING?!"

Donghyuck's fist interrupts the both of them from the other side of the wall loudly.

"BOTH OF YOU! PIPE IT DOWN BEFORE I CUT OFF YOUR TONGUES ALTOGETHER!"

Well this was still a pretty long way to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow a03 fucked up the formatting again so i had to individually space the paragraphs again! But yes have yall seen the from home rearranged ver? Literally was in tears.
> 
> Had like an exhausting week but yey christmas break is a week away! ^^ i'll try my best to write as much as possible. Also, comments and kudos are much appreciated!


	6. A truce, and escaping your duties

"So," Irene looked up from her notepad, a hand on her hip as she tilted her head."What's up with these three?"

"Oh them?" Donghyuck turned to glance at the trio; Renjun respectfully distancing himself in the corner of the booth as Jeno and Jaemin are huddled equally away into the leather cushions. Renjun and Jeno's eyes meet, as Jeno snarled while Renjun rolled his eyes.

Donghyuck playfully smiled."Just bonding."

Seulgi two tables away raised her eyebrow at that.

As tradition of being Donghyuck's friend, he'd take them to his favorite place to eat in the city. And that was Irene's cafe; Zimzalabim, a mainly witch hotspot, but welcoming to other kinds too.

Renjun would die for free food that it had become his bane existence to grab every oppurtunity to eat free. Hey, a full stomach and a full wallet? It would be everything he would want. 

If anyone would want to ever offer Renjun a free meal (mainly Mark or Lucas), it had to be at Irene's (Zimzalabim is just a weird thing to say). For both the menu and the theme of the cafe was 10/10.

Yet, usually Renjun had been declining visits or offers to head to Irene's because no matter how good free food was, it had to be deemed useless once Jeno and Jaemin entered the photo.

Well that was until now.

"Now come on," Donghyuck ushered the trio in their seats."Order up, we've got an assembly later."

Jaemin groaned, shoulders slumping."Again? It's the third time this month. I knew I shouldn't have joined the Neo council."

Donghyuck snickered."Well no shit sherlock, but as the three of you have important duties as Council members-Jeno you can't skip- we all have to suffer."

Jeno huffed as Irene finally reached their table with a graceful smile. Hey, at least free food for the three of them.

"Here you go boys." Irene placed down Renjun's pizza sandwich and his cranberry juice last in order. She waves at them lightly, heading back to the kitchen. 

Renjun grumbled under his breath as he picked up his sandwich and the ketchup."Thanks for the meal, I guess."

The only place where Renjun could act all high and mighty in front of Jeno and Jaemin was at Neo Council; the official club that managed the student population. 

Renjun liked it; glaring at the two sat across him at the center table as he held his head high and his stance tall. With the position of Fairy President, he could always manage to knock the couple a peg down during meetings while keeping a notable distance.

Unfortunately, due to the curse, they would be forced to sit next to each other for four straight hours. Which Renjun had strong feelings of dislike with all of his emo fairy heart.

he needed a solution to get rid of the curse. Renjun needed to think fast, eyeing Donghyuck and Jaemin before he turned to Jeno. What could possibly be a good reason to not attend? Renjun can't do much as a fairyㅡ 

Bingo.

Donghyuck cleared his throat, standing up and walking away with words following."I'm going to piss. Be right back."

Renjun's eyes carefully noticed Donghyuck, fully disappearing to the back before he turned to Jaemin with determination.

"I'm calling a truce." Renjun deadpanned. Jaemin quirked up his eyebrow, folding his arms. Jeno scoffed.

The vampire picked at his nails out of boredom."Too late, pixie. Either way, we're still going to that assembly."

Jaemin had managed to hit a nerve with the so called nicknames, Renjun supressing the urge to smack him across the table.

"We don't have to if you both work with me," Renjun tilted his head up."your choice, fools. Either we suffer for hours, or we could all go home without Donghyuck."

The two exchanged a wary look in a second, before Jeno huffed again for the millionth time today."Well what's your idea then?"

"A flu spell. If one of us is sick, we can't all go and risk infecting the rest or the council."

"Are you shitting me?" Jaemin scoffed, stabbing a piece then shoving it into his mouth, chewing on his blood pie a bit too aggressive."There is no way Donghyuck's going to fall for that."

"Oh he will," Renjun shoved his hand in his pocket before pulling out a piece of paper."There's a reason why this spell wasn't translated to witch terms after all."

"and why is that?" Jeno glanced at the bathroom, tone hostile.

"Because witches can't recreate nor detect pure fairy spells."

Which was true; Witches could never recreate pure fairy spells for they didn't have pixie dust And for the fact that pure spells required the blood of a fairy. Donghyuck won't be able to tell the difference at all.

There's silence of hesitation, until Jaemin sighed. Renjun takes that as agreement.

"So then," Renjun held out his hand warily."Truce?"

Jeno shakes his hand."Who's the one getting sick then?"

Renjun and Jeno (surprisingly) voted on Jaemin. 

"Are you sure you guys will be okay?" Donghyuck kept his distance between the three of them."Jaemin's heating up like frozen meat in a microwave."

"Hey!" Jaemin's hoarse voice protested, before followed by a fit of coughing, Jeno patting his back out ot pity.

Renjun pushed Donghyuck away, brushing him off."We'll be fine, Hyuck. I'll give him a bunch of relievers and sit out this meeting yeah? Give my regards to Taeyong hyung."

"Stay safe, losers!" Donghyuck had waved them goodbye as he walked down the road to campus grounds. Renjun could almost feel the sweet scent of home as the witch finally is nowhere in sight.

"Gotta say, pixie." Renjun turned to Jeno, holding up an almost dying (he's already dead)Jaemin."Not bad."

Renjun was about to accept that compliment but instead turned around to sneer and correct the latter ."It's fairy, not pixie. There's a difference."

Well, it wasn't surprising that the majority of the population got the two species mixed up a lot. Especially when both share the same magic and a similar look.

"Oh," Jeno seemed genuinely taken aback."There's a difference? I thought pixie was another term. You know like..."

"Pixie hollow," Renjun deadpanned."I get it. Tinkerbell."

"Pixies have colored skins depending on their element and are likely a bit weaker in the magic department."

Renjun is now the one surprised, looking at Jaemin who got caught up in another coughing fit."Isn't that right?"

Renjun hummed."Didn't think your thick skull could process anything."

"Yeah yeah, now open the door for us fairy."

Of course, Renjun likes to believe he isn't truly an asshole. He's a nice fairy, as what perceived by fellow students on campus. 'The fairy who lights up the world', which was a cringy nickname he had earned back in freshmen year after fixing the voltage box due to an error, caused by Hendery hyung spilling his kombucha after trying to vape backstage.

So as a nice person, he immediately removed the flu spell off Jaemin (he would have liked to keep it on longer). 

Renjun waved his hand, golden starlight and floating dust surrounds them with faint twinkling. It takes a couple of seconds, before the fairy particles disappear."Well that's done."

"Great, cause I felt like shit."

"It's because you are."

Jeno spoke up next to them, garnering both their attention."As much as I hate talking to you tinkerbell, the three of us could make a good team to get rid of this curse for good."

"ew." Jeno rolled his eyes at that.

Jaemin snapped back."Oh shut up."

"we do need a plan though," Jaemin continued, pushing Jeno's point further."Since Donghyuck has no plans on letting us go."

"Then what do you suggest?" Renjun quirked up an eyebrow. Jeno grinned, turning to look at the couch, a lone figure sitting there as the tv played music shows.

"We might need your special friend for that." Jaemin nudged the fairy lightly.

Chulsoo pops up from the couch, tilting its head. As if on cue, a lightbulb sparks above Renjun. 

Jeno snickered."He won't see it coming."

"Exactly." Renjun shot back, an sly smile playing on his lips.

"Exactly." Jaemin clapped his hands together at the thought.

Chulsoo makes a confused sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhh sorry for the super duper long update. I usually do it every week but this time i got super caught up with school and my tests and the holidays. Also, ive been having the urges of trich again, which i havent had in two years, which is kinda bad but im trying my best to stop! Anyways i swear ill publish another chapter after christmas. kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Also cue shamelessly promoting, for my fellow carats I wrote this Wonhui fic so check it out if u wanna hhh


	7. No hags discussion

"Let's sell these." Jisung had held up a pair of green tinted wine glasses, his head peeking from the floor as he glanced at the two boys discussing.

Donghyuck had commented offhandedly."I actually like that one. Sell the ones from Korea."

"Actually," Renjun cut in. He shook his head, pointing towards the tiny shot glasses next to Chenle."Sell those and split the flutes instead."

"Why am I here again?" Mark muttered, wiping the glasses cautiously with some clean white shirt from the laundromat."I thought I was getting a say too."

Donghyuck had wondered why Renjun had aggressively shook him awake at six in the morning on a rest day, excitedly bouncing around about something along the lines of glasses and kitchen ware, but as soon as Donghyuck heard the words  _ money  _ and  _ free _ , he shot right up and straight to the bathroom.

Apparently Neo United Council had been wanting to sell a bunch of the old glassware and tableware from the old buildings, and had given the task to Renjun solely. Taeyong had even added that Renjun could have some and give to anyone who was willing at some point. 

Of course, Donghyuck phoned his wizard Mark (along with Jisung and Chenle, since the three lived with each other for some reason) to work easier as a team in washing and separating the decent ones from the others.

"Mark, hurry up!" Donghyuck whined, stomping his feet for extra effect."Those glasses aren't going to wipe themselves dry!"

Mark huffed, equa lly feeling wronged."It's not my fault I can't catch up with Jeno's super speedy dish washing!"

Jeno laughs in pride from the sink.

"Also, am I missing something?" Chenle's words garnered the rest of their attention. He pointedly stared at the other two."How is Renjun hyung and Jaemin not ripping each other's throats off?"

"We called a truce," said Huang Renjun, littered with white streaks of cooling ointment from his limbs to his neck (After effects of using a fear monster too frequently; rashes for a week.)

"We still hate each other, but for the sake of free things we are keeping it civil- EUGH!" Jaemin added, before his sentence got cut off by a fit of non stop coughing, as he shoved a fist against his chest. (After effects of a flu spell; Dry cough for a week.)

"Please," Renjun scrunched his face in disgust as he took a step away from the vampire. He held his hand up."Keep your distance, sickly creature."

"I don't want your disgusting skin rashes either, fairy."

"How'd you also manage to get rid of the curse?" Jisung curiously asked, eyeing the margarita glasses obsessively. Donghyuck slapped the latter's hand as he tried to touch it.

"Yeah," Mark placed a hand on his hip, the white cloth slung over his shoulder."You never told me how'd they did it, Hyuck."

"We will not talk about it." Donghyuck gritted his teeth, not wanting to bring up the memory again."Not now, not ever. Quit it."

Chenle arched his eyebrow, catching the snicker that left both Renjun and Jaemin's lips, along with a quick glance of something less hostile. 

Oh well, too bad. Chenle shrugged, the story was for another day maybe. "How's the dorm move going anyways?" 

All four boys groaned collectively.

It wasn't to any of their surprise that a dorm move had been required for them. And to Renjun's horror, no- they were not getting split or anything. More of a, _ please move your stuff to this building and live here for the rest of your university stay with the same people you still will live with. _

Now Renjun had loved their new dorm; sure it was a painful hike in price, but they had their own kitchen and a more spacious living room (which is why getting the glasses and a display wardrobe was great for their interior). But he could only imagine what more of an environment it could be when he was still stuck with Jeno and Jaemin.

Renjun had also didn't liked the fact they were only getting the new dorm buildings because the university was giving the old ones to an entry of new species and types or students that were more likely uncommon in their areas; demons, shapeshifters, mermaids and such. but still, he had made sure as a president in a faction to fix them up. 

"When are you guys moving out?" Jisung held up the plate set bought from Thailand, scrunching his nose as he scrutinized the details."We moved out like two days ago. Sungchan Hyung wouldn't shut up about the electric card system."

"Well this is the last of it!" Jeno chirped, entering the kitchen. He stopped by Renjun, gave him a side eye before stopping by the main table, placing down the set carefully.

Donghyuck shrugged, wiping the royal blue and glazed gold plate set they had chosen for their dorm ("Are we even selling anything at this point?" "Sell the ugly ones.")

"By Saturday we'll be out at least," Renjun answered, wrapping their fifth glass set in cloth before placing it in an Ibox for extra measures. He turned to Jaemin, snapping."Don't you dare use these for your fucking blood pouches. I'll stab you and your dry ass if I see a single stain."

"Not even IU?" Jaemin protested, which led to Jeno glaring at his boyfriend at the thought of it.

"No! The IU shot glasses are precious!" Jeno had scolded, hitting Jaemin lightly."You can't use them for blood either. Buy a goddamn mug."

Jaemin had disliked the thought of a photo of Lee Jieun plastered right underneath the glass he was drinking from, but he didn't have much of a choice when they found out they had a blood stain right on the kitchen counter of the old dorm.

The whole dorm had banned him from touching a single cup, leaving Jaemin to sulkily drink with a straw from his blood pouches like a juice pack (He liked some class, and preferred from a wine glass very much.)

"Well how about moomin?"

Renjun threw a rag at Jaemin with required force, tone seething."Touch moomin and you'll be sleeping for another century."

"Moomin is the long lasting survivor of the Dorm mugs. Don't push it," Donghyuck warned warily. Jaemin crossed his arms in frustration, sulking back onto the worned out couch of the Neo Council room. What was this, no rights for Jaemin day?

"Anyways," Mark sighed as he closed the Ibox and slumped onto a stool."How's Chulsoo going to handle the move?"

"He's going to make it through," Renjun nodded."He's going to need time to adjust though."

"What about me?" Jeno protested, throwing his arms up."The scents in the new dorm are weird. My nose can't handle all that jazz."

"Ah," Donghyuck pointed out."That's probably because Changbin lets his boyfriend own a cauldron in their dorm. The spells he practices are a bit overwhelming."

"Isn't Felix a vampire?" Jeno scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

Donghyuck clicked his tongue."No, I meant the other one. Hyunjin's a higher witch."

"Higher than you?" Jaemin grinned smugly. Donghyuck smacked Jaemin in annoyance. Of course, Jaemin would take any chance to be an asshole too.

"So what if he's a higher witch," Donghyuck grumbled, Mark cooing at the grumpy boy."I've got a fat ass anyways."

"Ha!" Chenle laughed out of disbelief."Please humble yourself, hyung. We shouldn't lie to ourselves."

"Now now," Renjun stepped in, pushing Chenle away as Haechan tried to grab the boy aggressively."Ranks don't matter. Neither do the size of our butts."

"Yes president nim," Chenle snickered with a salute, turning around to pester Jisung by the shelves. Renjun sighed.

"So…" Mark broke the silence."Who wants to go for a round of drinks?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a filler chapter hhh i swear im leading up to something. but yes, hope u still liked it. Ive been sick kinda nowadays, so yall stay safe and dont be like me dhhdhd (not that i went out and got the C, its just the flu). Im also going to miss NCT 2020 :( but hey a mention of skz and some groups in the future. But yes, kudos and comments are appreciated so much! ♡


	8. Oh no, the girlies are fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HellO I AM FINALLY BACK AFTER WEEKS OF SUFFERING OF EXAMS AND ILLNESS. BDBDND I MISS WRITING SO MUCH HHHHH but yes IM SORRY IF THIS UPDATE TOOK SO LONG AND ITS NOT THAT SPICY BUT YES HOPE U ENJOY

"Jeno, for Christ's sake. I'm exhausted."

"But if we don't talk about it, then we're never gonna solve it!"

"GOD, LET IT GO ALREADY."

"AND WHAT? WAIT ANOTHER FOUR WEEKS TILL WE TALK AGAIN?!"

Donghyuck warily glanced at Renjun across the room, mouthing silently a'what the fuck' as the two exchanged looks of unsureness about the situation on going at the moment.

There's heavy footsteps stomping forcibly against the floorboards, followed by the audible slam of the door and continuing on to the hallway. 

The new dorm is silent, awkwardness and tension thick laced it. Renjun's thankful due to the soundproofing runes built in, there was no worry about complaints.

Renjun's unsure who left the room, until three minutes later there's soft knocking outside their own room door. 

Donghyuck pushed himself off the bed, striding towards the door and revealing the pink haired vampire; eyes bloodshot and hair a mess. He was probably exhausted to the point he felt like aging, Renjun takes note.

Not that he had cared about Jaemin, but Renjun was still going to be a decent person.

His voice hoarse, he asked meekly."Can I sleep here?"

In which that cued another exchange of glances between the two once more, Donghyuck opened his mouth to reply for a solution to fix their sleeping arrangement.

"I'll grab the futo-"

"He can take my bed."

Donghyuck and Jaemin both snapped their heads towards Renjun, audibly surprised. Renjun did not appreciate the sudden pair of eyes, as he nervously scratched the side of his head.

Renjun shrugged nonchalantly. internally Renjun had regretted opening his mouth at all."I mean… not like it's that much of a problem. It's fine anyways."

"Aw, do you miss your Donghyuck cuddles?" The annoying tanned boy cooed, reaching out to Renjun (who was wearing a scowl and tried to push him away) with grabby hands and a disgusting kissy face.

"Ew, shut the fuck up sewer rat." Renjun was still thankful for Donghyuck for breaking the awkward atmosphere. 

Jaemin is silent maybe, until when Renjun gets up and hops onto Donghyuck's bed, he turns to Renjun with a more grateful look in his eyes.

"Thanks."

Well at least he had manners, Renjun thought.

"Don't thank me, I just didn't wash the sheets and decided to let you roll in filth."

Jaemin got up to look incredulous at the fairy through the dark. Although Renjun was pretty sure the lights were off, and recalled that Jaemin had night vision."What?!"

Renjun doesn't respond and instead turns the other way, ignoring Jaemin. Although he was set on putting Donghyuck in a chokehold if he even moved a little closer over the boundary pillow.

If there was one role that his group of friends bestowed upon him, it was the relationship mediator; the therapist at least in his own social circle.

Which was ridiculous! Renjun hated them all anyways. Why was he the one fixing up the mess? Renjun can't even remember to drink water after splurging four bottles of Mountain Dew.

Renjun had possibly witnessed a few fights or heated arguments featuring Markhyuck, and Yangyang with Hendery on some days. From door slams to walk outs and frustrated crying, Renjun has seen it all. 

But this was new. Renjun has never seen Jaemin and Jeno fight until now.

They were always two peas in a pod, a power duo of some sort. They bickered maybe, messed around for a little bit, but it didn't seem like Jeno at all to push anything at Jaemin.

Markhyuck takes by Jaemin's side, bringing him around without making him feel like a third wheel: it fails anyways, because Mark is pining and Donghyuck is touch starved. But Jaemin doesn't mind.

But Renjun's moreover thinking on what Jeno could be up to. They see each other in the kitchen or at the Grand Hallway sometimes, but Renjun can't help but be worried ("WORRIED?! I'M NOT WORRIED!" Internal Renjun says) about him at least. 

So when Jeno walks into the kitchen at 5 in the morning, he finds Renjun preparing to make breakfast.

"uhm… hey." Jeno feebly greeted. 

_ Let's not be an asshole today. _ Renjun nodded weakly back, putting on his apron."Hi."

Of course, Renjun screams deep inside his chest because this was all just one big mess among them. No, Renjun doesn't want to deal with this.

The kitchen is silent, only filled with sounds of the water gushing out of the faucet and rapid mincing on the wooden chopping board. Renjun tries his best to focus on the dishes instead of trying to ask Jeno questions. It's not his business, therefore he should keep his head out of it.

Jeno is making coffee in the corner at a painstakingly slow pace. In the corner of his eyes, Renjun noticed him place eight tablespoons of coffee mix by habit, before Jeno sighed and realized his mistake, before scooping out the rest. Renjun thinks it's his muscle memory.

Renjun brought up to at least be a decent human."Are you okay with spam?"

"What?" Jeno makes that confused sound he always did.

"We don't have bacon as usual, so I'm asking if you like spam." Renjun glanced at him, ready to pull out two cans from the cupboards with a spatula resting in his fist.

Jeno is surprised, before looking away."Oh!- Uh yeah… Whatever floats your boat."

"Great."

"Great." Jeno mimicked him half heartedly, a glint of mockery in his eyes as he looked at the fairy.

Renjun rolled his eyes,  _ well at least he had the energy to mock me. _

Renjun smiled sarcastically before flashing a quick middle finger, returning to slicing the spam. Jeno snickered quietly in the background.

_ Yeah, that feels right.  _ Renjun sighed in thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhh im so sorry for this super late update it has been like three weeks or smth but yes i swear the next chapters bettee, im just building it up. Also yall stay safe and dont try to get sick during the pandemic cause youre not going to be able to get treated due to covid cases HHHH


	9. Chenle yeeted the TA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SurpRISE! YOU THINK I WAS DONE WITH THE UPDATES? HO HO (´⊙ω⊙`) but yes ENJOY THIS... *gestures whatever this is* MESS. Also thankful to TXT's angel or devil for existing. You have become the inspiration of this chapter.

Okay, maybe Jaemin was indeed missing his boyfriend badly, like a fish out of water; craving to hold Jeno once more in his arms and kiss him stupid into the lavender sheets and then they'd watch animal rescue videos.

But no, Jaemin was too stubborn. He couldn't bear to do so. It's just about the clenching in his chest, feeling like once again a fish in an aquarium, swimming over and over with no escape. Jaemin hates fish analogies, he decided.

It took every muscle in Jaemin's body to jump out of Renjun's filthy bed (although it smelled clean and fragrant, he couldn't trust Renjun), and knock on the room next door to just mutter an apology and fix everything.

But it wasn't Jaemin's fault. He didn't want to talk about it. Why would Jeno force it on him? He's feeling very wronged here, Jaemin thinks as he stares at the latter across the room with longing eyes mixed with scorn, playing on Donghyuck's switch.

Okay, maybe it wasn't Jeno's fault for caring. Jaemin can't blame his boyfriend for everything, especially when the argument was two-sided. Jaemin shook that thought off, turning to shoot daggers at the TV to direct his anger.

Donghyuck's on Mark's lap as usual, perched comfily as they watched in amusement at Renjun, aggressively playing minecraft on the Xbox (which they took from Johnny once again).

"FUCKING CREEPERS!" Renjun screeched as he not so lightly tossed the controller away. On the tv screen is fiery orange and red, signalling that Renjun had been blown up by a creeper and fell into the nearest lava pit. 

Renjun huffed, grabbing his coat from the rack by the door, footsteps muffled by his socks. Chulsoo (as usual) appears out of thin air and follows the fairy with a gleeful sound. 

"I'm going to the convenience store. Anyone want anything?"Renjun asked grumpily, carefully placing Chulsoo's beanie on, the monster shrinking and hopping onto Renjun's left shoulder with an audible plop.

Of course, Mark and Donghyuck shook their heads simultaneously before giggling about something on Mark's Ipad, both of them being sickeningly lovey-dovey in front of Jaemin, who was seated right next to them.

Jaemin gagged, clicking his tongue before turning back to his own device, hoping his eyes don't drift off to the other person in the room.

"I'll go with you." 

Jaemin's head never snapped quicker, he thought he broke his neck from the whiplash.  _ Did I hear that right?  _ He turned to see if it elicit any reaction from Mark and Donghyuck, but none rather. 

Jeno got up, also grabbing his coat (Well Jaemin's actually, but Jeno has the stronghold on it), before following a scowling Renjun out the door, slamming it shut. 

Something twists in Jaemin's chest, despite being dead and none of his intestines function, something had been knotting all his guts together. Jaemin isn't sure if he feels nauseous or fueled with burning rage and eager to dropkick a certain fairy.

"Renjun and Jeno have seemed to become friends." Mark glanced at the door, before turning back to Donghyuck who was humming happily. 

Donghyuck cuts off his humming, before snorting."Please, I saw Renjun putting Jeno in a chokehold this morning because he almost broke the moomin mug. Jisung watched the whole ordeal himself."

"I'm concerned that Jisung did nothing about it."

After witnessing that regular Saturday night, Jaemin is immediately placed in a horrible mood until Monday; leaving a nasty aftertaste onto his tongue, bitter mostly.

He strided into his first period with a scowl, hair uncombed and some velvet shirt he pulled out of the closet some time ago. 

Jaemin sat in the mid section as usual; because the mid section is best if you don't want to stand out in Vampolitics and stutter like the failure you are. Those were his senior Jaehyun's words.

The class is mostly mundane, the professor yapping about something Jaemin would have to pull out of his ass when the pop quiz rolls around this week. Either way, Jaemin wants to sleep.

He turns around in hopes that there wasn't anyone noticing him getting ready to hit the hay at such early times in the morning.  _ Yeonjun's busy taking down notes, weird girl from the Choi clan is eating Pringles, Renjun is— _

_ RENJUN?!  _ Jaemin almost shot out of his chair seeing the said person sitting in the back row, blending in almost seamlessly. Jaemin rubbed his eyes, hoping he saw it properly and his vision wasn't lying; in fact it was Renjun, wearing a fake mustache and a gray hoodie, paired with pixel stylized sunglasses. 

_ Even Chulsoo?!  _ Said fear monster is wearing matching outfits with Renjun. Jaemin's not surprised at this point.

Jaemin was pretty sure that Fairy Renjun was NOT supposed to be in a class for vampires.

Renjun actually catches Jaemin staring at him in disbelief, and grins smugly.

The vampire mouthed angrily, ' _ what the fuck are you doing here?' _

The fairy doesn't answer and takes out a handful of golden dust clumped in his pockets, tossing out to the cooling A/C behind him ungracefully.

Jaemin watched in horror, ready to stand up and storm Renjun out of the room, as the fairy dust spread all across the room like some sort of snowfall. 

"Hello everyone, I'm Lee Jeno, I will be interrupting this class shortly."

Jaemin's heart dropped.  _ What the fuck.  _ He turned to the board, a chill running down his spine. 

He sees Chenle, pushing the TA off the chair and taking over the laptop in a swift movement, before shooting a cheerful smile towards Jeno, who had—

"JENO WHAT IN THE WACKERDOODLES ARE YOU DOING?!"

Jaemin hated his annoying Vampolitic professor but he sure did not enjoy seeing the 700 year old man passed out on the floor cold. Jeno shrugged it off, before the powerpoint rolled in. Jaemin wants to return to his casket right now.

Renjun snickered in the back.

Jeno cleared his throat,"Today I will be presenting a report on why Lee Jeno is apologetic towards Na Jaemin; analysis and thoughts." 

Jaemin feels like he shouldn't have gone to class at all today. 

"First of all, Lee Jeno certainly feels regret about pushing on your food choices, especially when he should consider how you feel about sucking blood from live donors."

"Oh god."

_ Renjun looked at Jeno in disbelief."So you're telling me, you guys were fighting because you wanted Jaemin to start drinking from donor capitols instead of his dumb juice packets?" _

_ "and Jaemin was stressed and took it badly— and I was stressed because juice packet blood is unhealthy for him!" Jeno threw his hands up in frustration. _

_ "So you're telling me…" Renjun paused, clearly not processing it well."Jaemin's scared of drinking from living people." _

_ "Yes!" Jeno cried out. Until he realized what he had just done, clamping a hand around his mouth in shock."Did I just—" _

_ "Tell one of Jaemin's fears to me, Supreme Overlord Huang Renjun? Yes you did." _

_ "Cut the nickname bullshit out." _

Jaemin groaned, holding his head from the absolute swirl of emotions flooding inside his dead body like a storm.

The loving Jaemin inside him is cooing;  _ "Jeno's so sweet! He deserves all the kisses in the world for pulling this off for you! Chuuu~" _

But sane Jaemin before his morning coffee butted in;  _ "He's being reckless! Smack him in the head before kissing him!" _

The Jaemin worried about his grades is screeching as his mind is set ablaze;  _ "WHAT ABOUT PROFESSOR HWANG?! OUR GRADES?!!" _

Energetic Jaemin does not get a say in this, therefore Jaemin excluded him because he's sure its rather going to be a mix of everything in the wrong way;

_ "SMACK PROFESSOR HWANG! SMACK PROFESSOR HWANG!" _

Jaemin shook that thought off.

The powerpoint switches to a photo of Jaemin deadbeat and tired, shoving a whole blood packet down his throat mid way, wearing a bright yellow shirt with Sonic the Hedgehog badly printed on it.

Jaemin was thankful that Renjun had placed the class under a sleeping spell; otherwise they would've seen this unstable form of Jaemin and the latter would never show up to class ever again. ("WAIT I'M NOT THANKFUL FOR RENJUN.")

"Lee Jeno was being worried for Na Jaemin, for said Vampire has been feeling restless and unwell due to lack of nutrients needed for the average Vampire body to function." Jeno said apologetically, eyes pleading at Jaemin from across the room.

Jaemin is weak, and instantly breaks at Jeno's dumb puppy look he does when he wants to eat all of Jaemin's super sugar rush gummy bears.

"Nooo… God." Jaemin leaned back into his chair, throwing his head back before snapping right back."I FORGIVE YOU ALREADY! PLEASE STOP."

Jeno doesn't listen."This topic will continue on to a sub topic; Why does Lee Jeno love and care about Na Jaemin!"

Renjun gagged in the back."I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS."

"Well I didn't agree to be born Renjun," Jeno pointed threateningly at Renjun from the board, his gaze narrowed."So we don't always get what we want."

Chenle is enthusiastically keeping up, grinning from ear to ear."Isn't my powerpoint lit?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well?? Did you like it? Were you expecting this? Well I certainly had this chapter sitting in the back of my mind for a long time. But yes yey! Almost character development.
> 
> I had written this whole chapter in three hours unedited and placed TXT on repeat bc wow why the fuck ARE TXT SO GOOD I LITERALLY DONT HATE A SINGLE SONG! Therefore Yeonjun deserved a mention in this chapter.
> 
> Anyways, if my mind decides to work again, then i'll be able to update at the end of the week again to catch up with the time i missed! I'm so thankful to all of your support and the lovely little comments you leave on my story, hhh they seriously motivate me so much and my tiny braincell (╥﹏╥) you guys are such lovely people


	10. Being a responsible parent

Mark slammed a white sheet of paper onto the table, wrinkling it in the process. He stared seriously into each of their eyes."I believe it is time to decide who gets to be Chulsoo's second parent figure."

"Can't you just skip the second parental role?" Renjun commented offhandedly from the couch, in an intense tournament of Tekken (Finally, his rank has upgraded since weeks). DigBickNut234 was a tough opponent Renjun had met along the way, rematching the player once again in the online roster. 

"Chulsoo deserves the best!" Donghyuck held his hand to his chest with a proud look."And who else is the best but me among you peasants!"

"Didn't he make you piss your pants during that incident—"

Donghyuck glared."Hush Chenle. People change."

_ Chulsoo looks at Donghyuck with his hollow eyes, gooey mouth shaped in an adorable O shape. Then his tiny hand softly holds out a sunflower with almost a shy gaze. Donghyuck's favorite flowers. _

_ "He says it's a peace offering." Renjun's holding out Chulsoo like a God who just ascended from heaven. Because he was. Chulsoo, small and similar to a nicer version of Renjun on Chinese New Year.  _

_ A sunflower was all it took for Donghyuck to hold Chulsoo carefully in his arms, announcing monotonously to the rest of his dormmates and friends in the living room. _

_ "I may have forgiven Chulsoo for three seconds, but I would die for him and kill everyone in this room." _

_ "I'm pretty sure that's not the saying, Hyuck." _

Chenle rolled his eyes with a snicker, before continuing working on his combat analysis homework on the new mahogany table Jeno purchased a few days ago. Jaemin is once again, pouring hot water into his own mug, the frigid blood packet floating in steam.

Jisung, scrubbing the pans, huffed as he wiped his forehead with his elbow. He turned around, facing Jeno chopping chives on the counter."What about you, hyung? Are you going to join in on the mess?"

"Chulsoo's okay," Jeno shrugged, shoving the sliced garnish into a bowl gracefully."I'm not into being a permanent figure for him though."

"Where is Chulsoo anyway?"Mark looked around, eyes big and hopeful in giddy. He called out, voice childlike."Sooie! Sooie!"

Renjun yelled from the living room, rough pressing sounds of a beaten up controller as the screen flashes in red and blue."He's at Yukhei's! They're knitting him clothes."

"Darn mutt!" Donghyuck scowled, hands clenched and clearly displeased."He's trying to get the role first! That cunning piece of shit!"

Donghyuck can almost imagine it; the big tan and tall motherfucker filling out Chulsoo's permanent residency papers at the National Critter Trust. He's throwing a sleazy grin at Donghyuck, holding Chulsoo alongside his best friend, Renjun. 

"Well, Mark hyung is pretty responsible," Chenle pointed out, earning a betrayed glance from Donghyuck."He'd be great for the role. What do you think, Renjun hyung?"

"HAHA! SUCK ON MY BALLS, DIGBICKNUT TWO THREE FOUR!" Renjun jumped from the couch with a wild screech of triumph, tossing the white controller to the side as he shoves his middle finger toward the screen. In bright blue text, the words  _ You Win!  _ Flash radiant.

"I'm more worried for Chulsoo's first parental figure than the second," Jaemin cackled, drinking his blood packet dry."That one's a real nutjob."

Of course, as every monster has to, after staying in the real world for three months, must register for permanent habitation to avoid misconception and confusion. And also, registered monsters have benefits to social clubs! Renjun is excited to take Chulsoo to a play center and make friends and become the top dog among the monsters—

And as the requirement is; two legal guardians over the monster for responsibility and duty for the summoned monster. Renjun takes the first role immediately, as his fairy dust supplies Chulsoo's very existence in the real world. 

Unfortunately, second roles were just as much obliged. Which was bullshit, because none of Renjun's friends were responsible enough. Mark was still a good choice, but still a no.

Yukhei? Donghyuck? Renjun might as well place Jisung as a figure and watch the world burn.

( _ "Hyung, if it were me, I would totally use Chulsoo to break into the Dean's office—" "No." _ )

Jisung certainly was a bad choice. He was as much a child as Chulsoo. Chenle didn't particularly like Chulsoo. Therefore once again, a big red mark of denial.

As much as Renjun hated to admit it, Jeno was possibly  _ stable  _ in some responsibility areas; like watching over Chulsoo so he doesn't get stuck under the sink again. Or knowing Chulsoo's required diet.

Jeno happily chirped." The green onions are for Thursdays, idiots! Don't fuck it up!"

Renjun was still prideful and had dignity; so no.

The worst possible choice for a parental role was indeed, Pink haired elite vampire bloodsucking Na Jaemin. Why do you ask certainly?

_ "JAEMIN!" Renjun screeched, entering the dorm to find him and Chulsoo sitting on the couch."WHAT THE FUCK?!" _

_ Donghyuck's sobbing by the window, clutching onto the pane halfway out. Glass shattered everywhere onto the floor, Chulsoo sitting on Jaemin's shoulder comfortably. _

_ "Chulsoo said do a flip, Hyuck!" Jaemin grinned, Chulsoo nodding in sparkling excitement. _

_ Donghyuck cries louder, before finally chucking himself out the window in such a manner. Chulsoo claps his tiny hands together, before Renjun grabs him and pulls him away from Jaemin. _

Jaemin was the evil influence for Chulsoo, and the worst part is because Chulsoo actually liked him! Renjun gaped in disbelief as the two of them ordered Mark around the dorm.

The vampire had seemed to find a way that won Chulsoo's heart, that he could even control Chulsoo's fear abilities the same way Renjun could. Which was ridiculous. Utter bullshit. This was unfortunately proven right when Jaemin used it against Doyoung hyung, chasing him out of the campus with a maniacal laugh.

Renjun is super thankful and relieved when he finds out he's still number one in Chulsoo's heart; Chulsoo refusing to use his abilities against the fairy even when Jaemin begged disgustingly.  _ Ha.  _

Therefore Renjun has made a decision that he would never consider Jaemin as a candidate at all.

"WAIT." Renjun couldn't believe it. He swore he was seeing things wrong."NO."

He was sure he chose Jeno as the legal guardian after two weeks of discussing and weighed out the pros and cons. He was a 100% sure he gave Jeno the form that Thursday night during lunchtime.

In big bold letters, NA JAEMIN is written along with his information. Jaemin smugly grinned, patting Renjun's shoulder.

"Jeno you FUCKING TRAITOR!" He sucker-punched Jaemin as he turned around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters a bit short! This fic is developing sloW! I TOOK THE SLOW BURN A BIT TOO SERIOUSLY, DID I? but yes This is slowly being Chulsoo centric. I swear this is important to the story TT anyways, I felt like starting a new project that I would update alongside with this fic! So if you like Johnjae then be my guest ✨ 
> 
> Edit: I already started the johnjae project and IM SO EXCITED! Its still in the What goes in the Neos series, and hhhh it's called Jaywalking Jaehyun (I know, I suck) but yes hope you check it out!


	11. And they were roommates

"Nana,'" Jeno's tone sternly broke the silence. Jaemin whined, face planted with a pout into Jeno's thigh (wow they're really hard)."You promised if I gave the guardianship rights to you, you would?"

"Would attend a blood hosting program— Yeah yeah I know," Jaemin grumbled, cheeks squished. Jeno runs his fingers through his boyfriend's hair softly, humming in agreement.

Jeno continued on, trying to get Jaemin to finally agree."Which means?"

"...I have to keep my promise."

Jeno smiled, leaning down to leave a fleeting peck on the crown of Jaemin's endless locks, he praised on further."Good boy."

"first of all…"Renjun began after standing there to witness the whole ordeal in front of them, a horrified and scandalized look and tone evident."Ew. Take it to the bedroom, horny degenerates."

"Second!" Renjun cut off Jaemin before he could even snap back. Renjun's eyes narrowed, clearly hating the idea."I did not agree to this, Jeno. What the fuck is this about?"

Because first of all; Na Jaemin was a horrible parent. Sure, he loved ( Renjun gags ) all cute things and had such affection for trivial matters. Na Jaemin was a walking love bug, expressing care for anything that remotely breathed or just took a form of matter (Except for strawberries).

But! But, Renjun's mind bitterly added, he was in no way responsible for anything! 

Who broke the coffee maker? Jaemin doesn't even admit his fault even if it was clearly found in his and Jeno's room, three packets of ramen lodged in it. 

What about the living room? Who keeps eating all the guest candies Donghyuck specifically bought for guests? Jaemin hummed in denial, chewing for five minutes straight on the choco toffee brand that belonged to the glass intricate bowl by the door.

And who keeps leaving empty juice packets on the table? Does Renjun even have to elaborate further.

So no, Chulsoo did not deserve such irresponsibility growing up. Renjun had plans to raise him as a cunning,sly, and brilliant fear monster who would soon make his way to the top of the chain with his superior cute innocent look. Renjun had even bought matching parent child pajama sets for them! 

Renjun sipped on his Mountain Dew, the moomin mug wrapped around his fingers as he clenched his fist tightly, turning white out of sheer anger. 

"I know it's too much to ask from you," Jeno sighed one time during breakfast between the two of them alone in a still morning."And we aren't even friends."

"Yes I get the point, dumbass." Renjun snapped, putting back the soy sauce in the wooden cabinets.

"And this is much of a stain to my pride. With offense, by the way."

Renjun squinted his eyes."I'll cut you."

"As much as I hate you, I care about Jaemin more and his health." Jeno wore a worried expression on his face, wrinkles forming on the bridge of his nose."So I'm asking you for once to let this slide until he attends the blood hosts regularly."

"What's in for me?" Renjun asked, arching his eyebrow with a right hand resting on his hip. The spatula on his left hangs from his grasp, waiting for the latter's answer.

The werewolf bites his lip, before letting out another groan of defeat, throwing his head back."The playstation is all yours during midterms."

Which was actually a good bargain; since Jeno's and Renjun's midterms were usually held around the same time, and due to a few ( many) arguments, Donghyuck came up with the conclusion that they could split the time instead.

"Sweet, but not enough." Renjun wasn't going to turn down a chance after all."Chulsoo's livelihood is on the line here, and with him as a parent will jeopardize all my dreams."

Jeno blinked, before finally scowling with desperation."Fine then! I'll pay for your lunch for one week."

"Two," Renjun corrected with a sly smile."We got ourselves a deal then."

"Whatever," Jeno huffed in reply."As long as I get Jaemin to start eating healthy."

And that was the plan; Jeno would assist scaredy cat Jaemin in attending blood capitols to get over his fear ( "There's a specified program for that?" ) at the same time Renjun would handle the guardianship records and file processing.

So yes, there was nothing really Renjun had to be worried about. All he had to do was attend the seminars, fill out papers and schedule meetings until next week by himself. Not much of a big deal (except it was tiring especially for a single guardian present).

  
"Tomorrow's the day," Jeno had brought up the day before Jaemin's scheduled meeting. It is once again another morning, Renjun silently coating the shrimp with batter and bread crumbs. Renjun hated the way it stuck to his fingers, clicking his tongue.

Renjun shrugged it off, not really caring."yeah, good luck or whatever. Not that it's my problem."

"Do you know where those— what do you call those again…" Jeno snapped his fingers in thought, eyebrows deep in thought. There are a bunch of utensils and tupperwares taken out of the top cabinet on the counter.

Renjun suggested, also unsure what Jeno was looking for."Bento boxes?"

Jeno lit up, finally getting it."Yes! The bento boxes. Where are they?"

"In the drawer under the pans. What do you need those for anyways?" The fairy asked, curious yet left his tone a bit monotonous. He did not want Jeno to think he was interested in their business or something. 

Jeno doesn't respond for a while, focusing on grabbing the metal bento boxes and sliding them onto the sink. As he turned on the faucet, he calmly replied, focused on washing them."Jaemin likes homemade food. I figured it would help him calm down tomorrow if I made him lunch before we left."

"Wow that's," _sweet of you_ , Renjun thought, mid pause of placing another batch of tempura in the saucepan."Disgustingly domestic of you. Please, move out."

The werewolf boy doesn't even snap back, neither sneer or respond with a snarky remark. Instead, he laughs, eyes crinkling in a joyous manner and Renjun could almost feel his adoration for Jaemin in Jeno's eyes.

_Wow... he really likes Jaemin, huh?_

"Yeah, I would rather move out than see you everyday Injun," Jeno snickered, teasing a grumbling Renjun with the nickname he hated so much.

"Oh shut up, admit you do enjoy my cooking." Renjun threateningly pointed the tongs at him, oil dripping lightly."You wouldn't survive offensive combat class without me making breakfast."

"I would agree but that would mean I'm feeding your huge ego, so no— Ow! Renjun that stings!"

So yes, nothing would really go wrong tomorrow. Renjun's going to have a free day, and by the time Jeno and Jaemin get home, he'll head out for the National Critter Trust building to pass the forms. Pretty sure everything was planned out.

  
Except it does go wrong the very first thing in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi! This was supposed to be a longer chapter but I cut it into 2 just to keep yall on the edge maybe ? But yes many things has happened to me in the week; in conclusion i started stanning the boyz bc theyre so fucking talented and such aces in all levels? Changmin pls darling I will serve my heart on a platter to you
> 
> ,started watching Youth with You s3 (bc I AM THE ABSOLUTE WHORE FOR PRODUCE SERIES i have seen every single show bc i like getting emotionally attached and setting myself up for pain fite me) 
> 
> and also I AM STOKED FOR KINGDOM!! I missed ateez's performance though ffs my wifi is shit as fuck! 🤖 still I want to SEE THE WAVE! LET ME SEE WAVE EMO VERSION but yes i cant believe who am i supposed to vote for kingdom i should have never become a multi
> 
> Anyways, stream gimme gimme by nct127 bc everyone looked so fucking good thats it thats the conclusion. Spoiler for next chapter: fluff ish? Development (･´з`･)


End file.
